Lab Rats- Rats on a Train
by LabRatsTeenwolf
Summary: Hi guys, sorry this is a short story but i am new at this and i really just wanted to get something up. However i am working on more Lab Rats story's and they shall be posted up shortly. I am also willing to write about other fictional shows you may be interested in or Disney XD's such as Kickin It. I would also love to do a crossover so send me a message with another show


**Rats on a Train**

**Tamara Point of View**

"Hey Tamara" a voice called from behind me. It was my best friend McKenzie. "Hey" I said turning around "So we are having a gathering at Mason's house tonight do you wanna come?" she asked. "Err I can't" I replied awkwardly knowing that we had a mission tonight "I err have heaps of homework but uh another time yeah?" I laughed uncomfortably "Yeah, no worries another time" she smiled. "So I will see you later" I said giving her a hug. "Yeah, have fun with your homework" she smirked "I'll try to" I lied. I walked off and caught up to my brothers and sister. "Hey" I interrupted their conversation. "Hey Little Miss I have to ruin everything" Leo teased "Whatever, what's the plan for tonight?" I questioned "Well Mr Davenport is yet to tell us" Chase remarked "I just got invited to a party that I cannot go to because of this stupid mission" I complained "What party?" Bree spat. "The party that you didn't get invited to" I joked walking away from her and standing next to Adam. "Oh my god, that's the girl I like" Adam informed "So go ask her out" Leo suggested "Are you out of your mind Leo? That's Penelope Malone, she's like the prettiest girl in the school" I slammed. "You're just jealous because you're a midget" he snapped back. It was true I was really small I was 4"11 and pretty much everyone in my family towered over me, even Leo but I was pretty, I looked exactly like my sister same brown eyes, same nose, same skin tone, same brown hair only mine was a little longer than hers, but she had hers cut. "Im not jealous" I muttered "Please you can't even reach the top lockers" Chase giggled. Everyone cracked up laughing. "Bree" I snarled "My bad sis" she apologized. "Adam just go for it" Chase encouraged. "Im going for it" he replied confidently. He ran over to her. I rolled my eyes and turned to Bree "Why can't I be like Penelope? Tall, blonde, sapphire blue eyes I mean seriously she's like perfect" I groaned "Well you'll get there, you won't be short forever" she smiled putting her arms around me. Adam ran back excited "Penelope and I are going bowling tomorrow night" he yelled ecstatically. "Congrats Adam" Leo shouted giving him a hi-five. "Can we go home?" I complained. "Yes" Chase replied. We walked outside and waited for Davenport to come pick us up. He pulled up the driveway and shouted out the window "Get in, It's urgent" We all looked each other and jumped in the car. I sat in the boot Chase, Adam and Bree sat in the backseat and Leo sat in the front. "We have to get you in your mission suits as soon as we get home" Davenport panicked. "What's the problem Big D" Leo asked "We have a high speed train running all the way through to Welkerville. If it crashes the whole city will explode" he explained. We all looked at each other worriedly. We arrived home rushed down to the lab and stood in our capsules. We got into our new mission suits and walked out. I admired myself looking sexy in my new suit. "You suck so bad Bree mines better" I teased flicking my hair. She rolled her eyes. "Right, whatever guys now get in the helicopter it's going to drop you inside the train from there I will guide you" Davenport ordered handing us earpieces. We got on the high speed helicopter, travelled about 15 minutes and climbed down the ropes to get into the helicopter.

**Bree Point of View**

"Is everyone ok?" I asked as we got into the train. "Yeah, im fine" Chase replied. Tamara walked over to a corner and took out her phone "What are you doing?" I questioned walking over to her. "Texting Anthony" she replied. "Tamara this is a serious mission, put the phone away" I demanded "Make me" she snapped "Tamara do as your told" Adam commanded. "Whatever, let's just stop the stupid train" she grumbled. "Chase, Bree, Adam, Tamara can you hear me?" Davenport asked through the earpiece. "Yes" we all shouted. "Where's the bag?" Adam asked "Im on the roof" A voice called "Oh thanks bag" Adam yelled. The bag fell down I opened it up. "Leo" We all screamed. "Leo what are you doing here?" Tamara exclaimed. "SAVING THE TOWN OF WELKERVILLE" he shouted heroically. "LEO?" Davenport yelled through the earpiece "Alright guys stay where you are im coming down to get Leo if he dies im going to have to get Tasha a puppy" he complained. "Guys there's only a 2% chance we can stop the train and if the train goes we go brace yourself bionic people do not explode well" Chase panicked "Chase look everything is going to be fine" I assured him. "Yeah, Big D is on his way in his high speed helicopter" Leo laughed. We heard a helicopter sound from above "Guys, Davenports here, he's really I told you we would be fine" Chase shouted "No you didn't" Tamara snapped "You told us we were going to die" "Guys im going to drop the decelerator now" Davenport commanded "Make sure you catch it its very fragile" "Ok" Adam smiled "Pretend it's a baby" "Ok" The decelerator dropped on the roof. "Pretend I caught it" Adam screamed "Ok we are going to have to cancel the mission, im going to drop down a rope ladder everybody climb up" Davenport yelled. "Come on guys, let's go" Leo ordered. We all started backing away from the ladder. "We can't go home now" I said quietly "If we do it means we failed our first mission" Chase whimpered. Tamara came and took my hand. "Besides if we don't then everyone's going to die because of us" she cried. "Well if you guys aren't going im not going either" Leo decided "Leo no, this is too dangerous for you" I replied "Guys I have an idea we could tie a rope around the tree using Bree's super speed and Adam can use his super strength to stop the train" Bree ran out the train and tied it around the tree. "Guys I know this is important but what if I can't do this this goes way beyond our training" Adam worried "I believe in you" I shouted sitting down and putting my arms around Adam "Me too" Chase agreed sitting and putting his arms around me "Same with me" Leo said putting his arms around Chase "Im tired and I want to get out" Tamara said putting her hands around Leo. "Ready 3, 2, 1 pull" Chase yelled. Adam pulled the rope. We all screamed and fell over. The train stopped. "We did it" I yelled standing up "Group hug" Adam offered "Ugh get off me" Tamara snarled pushing him away. "And she's back" Chase laughed. "Let's go home" I suggested. "Yes I have to see my boyfriend Anthony" Tamara screamed. "I need the bathroom" Leo interjected.


End file.
